Forgiveness
by arianator3942
Summary: Sam finally confesses why Cat is delayed in coming home from Arizona. Can she fix her mistake?


"**Sam?" **Nona asked her granddaughters roommate. "**Yes?" **Sam replied. **"Doesn't it seem odd to you that Cat hasn't returned after now a month, and hasn't answered her phone?" **Sam had a feeling she knew where this would end up. She did feel horrible about not telling Nona her granddaughter got arrested in Arizona, but she was so nervous to tell her. She felt so guilty she just couldn't find the right words. **"yeah" **she replied in a shaky voice. **"Sam" **Nona said in a serious, stern tone. **"I'm going to tell you and ask you something and I want the truth. Understand"** Sam had a feeling knowing what was about to be asked took a deep breath and nodded her head. **"Are you aware you sleep talk?" **In relief, but also confusion Sam shook her head. **" Well" **Nona continued **" Last night you talked in your sleep and you said: Someday I must get the courage to tell Nona what really happened to cat" ** Sam, frozen with fear, listened as Nona continued " **Sam, tell me the truth. Did Cat decide to stay longer in Arizona?" **Knowing she had no choice now but to tell Nona the truth, she took a deep breath and confessed.

Nona was furious. She shouted at Sam calling her a horrible person! All Sam could do was apologize and then say, "I** know I can never completely fix what I did but I'm going to find a flight I can catch to Arizona to get Cat out." **Nona replied "**No you will not. I will go get Cat. You have done enough. You may stay till I get back with Cat so you can apologize to Cat yourself if you like. But right after you are out of here! Am I clear?" **Sam nodded and replied, "**Yes Nona" **Nona angrily replied, "Don't** ever call me Nona again!" **

Two days later Nona Walked in with Sam. Sam taking a deep breath stood in front of the door and said " **Cat I'm so sorry, you have no idea how bad I feel" **But before Sam could continue Cat pointed hard at the door and said **" Get out Sam! I never want to see you again!" **With knowing she deserved this she walked out and got on her motorcycle and rode off.

Even though Sam knew she deserved this, and couldn't fix what she did, she felt she had to at least try, or at least do something to show she was sorry as best as she could. She thought and then after 3 days of riding on the road on her motorcycle with few stops, she reached the last city in California before she would enter the next state. An idea hit her. Thanks to her selfish deed, not only was cat traumatized, but basically all the money being paid for rent was nearly gone. Nona didn't have much now either. Sam knew not even the money from babysitting would be enough. That's when she made the decision. It wouldn't be enough to fix her deed, but it was the least she could do. Sam didn't have much, but she sold what she had at a pawn shop nearby, not caring how she would struggle to get food. She even sold her motorcycle, not caring she would have to walk the rest of the way. The rent was going to cost $50,488. With what Sam sold, she happened to get only $3,000. Nowhere near enough but she swore when she could get the rest, she would get it. Then after she got the money, she mailed it to Cat's apartment

A few days later Cat was missing Sam but still didn't want her back. At least not yet. She was still furious at her. Still she asked her Nona to please stop hating her. Nona sighed and said **"Cat I don't hate Sam. But she crossed the line" "I know" **Cat replied. **"I'm still mad too. But I am planning to at least text her and ask if she is somewhere safe" **

Once they got to their place Cat tried to call Sam, but Sam didn't answer. Figuring she was driving her motorcycle, Cat decided to try again later. Then Nona came in with the mail and handed Cat an envelope. Cat opened it and found $3,000 in it along with a note. The note said

"**Dear Cat,**

**I know there is no way I can truly make up for what I did. I don't blame you for being mad at me, and if you never forgive me, I don't blame you for that either. In fact, I can't even forgive myself. However, even though I can never truly make up for what I did, there is at least something I can do to try to help best I can. I know thanks to my selfish deed, now there isn't enough money to pay your rent. I don't want you to get evicted and I'm going to do my best to stop that. This $3,000 is what I can give right now. I know it's not enough to pay for the rent, but as soon as I can find a way to get the rest, I will send it. Also don't worry about how I got the money. It's not something you need to worry about. I can assure you I did not steal it. Anyway, I wish I could do more and when I can send more, I will. **

**Sincerely Sam" **

Very touched at Sam's efforts showed the letter and money to Nona who although still ticked at Sam was impressed with her efforts to make things right. Still Cat couldn't help but wonder how Sam got the money. Then Dice walked in. After chatting a little, Cat brought up the letter and money. Dice said **"I can tell you how she got it. My cousin works at the pawn shop Sam went to. In fact, he is the one she did the exchange with, and he told me all about it" **Cat replied **" well tell us" **Dice replied **" She sold everything she had with her" **In shock, Cat continued with **" Including her motorcycle?" **Dice nodded. Cat was beyond touch and her anger toward Sam started to soften. Sam really was trying to fix her mistake and was willing to make her own life harder just so she and her Nona wouldn't suffer. Then Cat realized Sam must have also sold her phone, explaining why she didn't answer. Cat asked dice which pawn shop she went to and Dice told her. Cat knew finding Sam would be difficult, but she wanted her back now. She realized Sam truly was sorry and so did Nona. Nona agreed for them to drive to that pawnshop and at least see if they could ask around and get some clues to where Sam might go.

They arrived at an area a little further from the Pawn Shop and started keeping an eye out for Sam. One good thing in this case was the fact at least now that Sam was on foot, she couldn't get too far. Suddenly, Nona's car got a flat tire, and currently her hip was sore, so she asked Cat to walk to a nearby tire store they passed and pick up a tire. Cat nodded and walked to the store.

In the middle of the road, Cat's favorite ring fell off and she leaned down to get it. What she didn't know was Sam was watching her from behind a trash can. She had decided to rest there a few days.

At first Sam thought of approaching her but she decided not to. She figured she'd be the last person she wanted to see. Still she eventually decided to turn around. That's when she saw it. A truck zooming super-fast toward Cat. The driver looked crazy, and it was clear he had no intention of stopping

At this point the truck was about three feet from Cat. Without hesitation, Sam ran out in the middle of the road screaming **"CAT WATCH OUT!" ** before shoving the red head out of the way and taking in the impact of the speeding truck.

Cat got up and turned around to see Sam tossed to the side laying completely motionless. **"SAM!" she screamed in horror as she ran to her. **Nona came up from behind her. **"Nona! Cat said, she saved my life" **Nona replied " **I know, I'm calling an ambulance now" **Cat knelt down to Sam and gently moved her further to the side to keep her out of the way of anymore moving cars/trucks then put her head on her lap. Cat tried to comfort Sam best she could. She talked to her in a soft tone while Sam replied in tones of pain

Cat: Sam

Sam: Cat * cough* I am * cough* so sorry

Cat: I forgive you. It's alright.

Sam: * cough* No, no Cat it's not. * Cough* I should have told your Nona right away. But I was a horrible * cough* person and I still am

Cat: Sam

Sam: You shouldn't * cough* stay here with me. * cough* you are better off without me.

Cat: Sam

Sam: Please * groans in pain* go home and find another roommate. I'm *cough* happy you are safe, and I got to see you one last time. But you deserve a better roommate than me

Cat: I don't want another roommate

Sam: You deserve one better * Sam tries to sit up to get more eye contact but is unable to do so because of the pain* Cat * cough* please, I don't deserve your forgiveness * once again Sam attempts to sit up but fails

Cat: * while stroking Sam's hair* Shhh, Sam I promise it's alright

Sam: No, it's * tries to sit up again but groans in pain again*

Cat: Shhh, lay still Sam. Stay quiet. You're going to be ok. We aren't going to leave you. An ambulance will be here soon.

Sam: * stops moving but tries to say a little more*

Cat: shhh

Sam: * Stops trying to talk and is now laying still and quiet*

Cat: That a girl

Nona: Cat, the paramedics are on the way, they want to know how Sam's hands feel

(Cat touches her hands)

Cat: they feel like ice

Nona: how about her forehead

Cat: * Touches Sam's head* It's burning

Sam: * Starts trying to say something but is stopped by Cat

Cat: Shhh, just stay quiet and still Sam

Finally, the paramedics arrived and loaded Sam into the ambulance. Cat rode in the back with Sam while Nona drove separately. Sam was in critical condition, but luckily many operations were able to save her. After about a week after her last surgery, the doctor said Sam could go home but needed to stay in bed for at least two more weeks. When they brought Sam out in a wheelchair, Cat was in alarm to see Sam looked unconscious. The doctor assured her they just put her in a deep sleep with a special medicine that would help Sam recover faster, but until it wore off in about 3 days, Sam would stay asleep and needed to be kept an eye on at all times, as well as have her bandages changed at least 3 times a day.

Cat and Nona brought Sam home to the apartment and gently laid her on Sam's bed. Cat did most of her care though occasionally switching with Nona, Dice, and Dice's Mom. Finally, on the evening of the third day of Sam being back at the apartment, Sam opened her eyes. Cat walked over to her, touched her head and hugged her, then said "Welcome home Sam". With tears Sam said "Thank you" then tried to apologize cat just replied "shh, rest Sam." Then told her they would have food for her soon. Sam smiled and finally decided she understood she had been forgiven and closed her eyes, knowing she could at least start forgiving herself.


End file.
